


Like a Chicken

by CalmSurrender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/pseuds/CalmSurrender
Summary: Samantha March was enjoying a day in the park with her daughter when a stranger rudely interrupts them





	Like a Chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vallern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/gifts).



> I know nothing about Reign or Ruby or anything in life and i wrote this while on the bus so i'm sorry about this mess, I just wrote it and posted it right away so i'm sure there's a lot of mistakes (and too many commas)
> 
> This is for my girlfriend, the love of my life, who is a bully because she takes advantage of me since i can't say no to her. I hope you like it you nerd, if not, then suck my dick.

It was a warm Saturday morning and Samantha was sitting in a bench by the park in the middle of the city. She was looking at her daughter Ruby playing in the swings.

They have moved to National City a few months ago, it's always been the two of them and they needed a change after living in a small town. People had started to judge because Ruby didn't have a father and Samantha didn't want her to grow up in an environment like that.

Finding a new job was easy, as a science high school teacher in a city where people are constantly running out of, she had a lot of offers. National City was big, maybe with some superhero issues but hey, it was better than cities like Gotham and Metropolis. She settled for the one closest to Ruby's middle school, that way she could be a call away if anything happened.

Things were going slow that day. She took out her phone and started taking pictures of her daughter. A smiling 8 year old looked back at her, wind blowing the hair off her face. Samantha chuckled as Ruby waved at the camera. While she was filming her she noticed a woman running in the background and getting closer.

A sudden crash startled her and she dropped her phone, which fell in a pond nearby. She cursed under her breath, and turned around frowning at what caused the interruption.

There stood a shorter woman, fearful eyes and an apologetic look on her face. The woman looked back as if searching for something, apparently she didn't find it because her shoulders sagged with relief.

Samantha stared at her for a second, wondering what's wrong, until she remembered her phone. She let out a groan.

"Oh darnit I just bought that," she picked it up, trying to get it working again. The screen was off and it wouldn't turn on. She sighed.

"I'm so so sorry, I," the stranger started, "I thought someone was following me and I ran without looking. I'll replace it don't worry."

Samantha took a long look at her. She looked familiar but she couldn't place it. Her green eyes sparkling with worry. She was beautiful, Samantha noted.

"That's fine. Are you alright, though?" She looked around, there was no one suspicious, "you're safe now, I don't see anyone."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry again, if you could give me your info I can send you a new phone as soon as possible."

"Hey mom, who's this?" interrupted Ruby, always the curious one.

Samantha looked at her daughter and then at the stranger, shrugging.

The woman startled and looked back at Ruby with a warm smile on her face. It made Samantha smile too.

"Oh hi there, my name is Lena, what's yours?" Ruby gave her a long stare and Samantha knew she was deciding if this stranger was trustworthy or not. The 8 year old smiled after a while and extended her hand.

"Hello Lena, my name is Ruby March, my mom and moved here two months ago."

Lena looked at the little girl with a pleased and surprised look. She took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby March, and welcome to National City. I moved here not so long ago either," she looked back at Samantha, "I'm really sorry again."

Samantha just shook her head and smiled. If Ruby had decided this Lena was worth her time, then it was worth hers too. "It's okay, I understand. I'm glad you're safe." She extended her hand too. "Samantha March, mother of the cutest kid on earth."

"Mom! I'm not cute!" Ruby crossed her arms and glared at her.

Lena chuckled and it made the little girl blush. "That's right, she's not cute, she's adorable."

That made Samantha instantly like her, since that's what she always replies to her daughter when she says the same thing.

Ruby just huffed but took the compliment from the stranger, and they all laughed together.

"Hey Lena, do you have a condition?" Samantha said before she could stop herself.

Lena looked at her, confusion all over her face. "What do you mean?"

"You run like a chicken," she pointed out. A second later, she felt a slap on her arm.

"Mom, you're doing the thing again," Ruby said, embarrassed.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry, was that rude? I tend to have no filter sometimes," she fixed her hair, nervous.

Lena looked red as a tomato, but a moment later she let out a loud laugh.  
"That's okay, don't worry, I deserve that. You should see me dancing though, that's worse."

Samantha sighed relieved, and chuckled along with Lena. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides it was kind of cute."

Lena smiled warmly and Samantha smiled back, forgetting what she was doing for a second.

"Moooom, it's time for ice cream," Ruby tugged on her sleeve, "you promised."

"I did, didn't I?" she ruffled her daughter's hair.

"I shouldn't take more of your time. Sorry about the interruption again, and your phone. Give me your address and I'll send a new one, I promise."

"Can Lena come too, mom? Please?"

Samantha smiled at her daughter and looked back at Lena, she was looking at her a bit awkwardly. There was something about her that made Samantha curious, and she appreciated her company which wasn't usual of her.

"Do you wanna go for ice cream with us, Lena. You better say yes or Ruby will start using her puppy eyes and no one can resist those. Trust me."

"I had a lunch date with a friend, but she tends to forget those a lot," Lena smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "so sure, I have time. Who can say no to ice cream? But only on one condition though," she looked at Ruby, a serious look on her face.

Ruby met her eyes and sent her a worried look, "what is it?"

"It's my treat, I owe you guys." Lena smiled again and Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Free ice cream! Yay!" she grabbed both Lena and her mom's hands and started running.

"It's always free for you, you little goof," Samantha chuckled, and she smiled at Lena in thanks. Lena returned the smile, and tried to follow the enthusiastic kid and not trip over her own feet.

"Like a big floppy chicken," Samantha teased.

Lena chuckled and raised an eyebrow, while trying to hide her blush.

Samantha thought she wanted to see her blush again.

\--------------------------------------

"Remember our first date, when we went out for ice cream after you totally ruined the phone i had just bought with my poor teacher salary?" Samantha joked, entering her girlfriend's office and kissing her cheek.

"You're calling that our first date? I thought it was two weeks later after I invited you to dinner. Ruby spent those two weeks trying to set us up," Lena chuckled, remembering how often Ruby called her from the phone she got Samantha the same day, making up any excuse to get them to talk to each other.

"My daughter knows me better than I do, she realized I was into you before I did."

"She's such a bright kid. I love her."

"I love you."

Lena smiled big, stood up from her chair and closed the distance between them, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you too, Sam. You and Ruby make me so happy."

"You make us happy too, you know? We've been dating for two years and at first I was scared. I didn't want to risk going out with someone the moment she came into my life, but you're so good to us," Sam kissed her forehead.

"You have no idea how good you both are to me."

Sam hugged her girlfriend from behind and rested her chin on Lena's head, sighing contently, and kissing the top of it.

"I can't believe you said I run like a chicken the moment we met."

Samantha laughed out loud, hugging Lena tighter.

"Don't you, though?"

Lena sighed, "yeah, I do."


End file.
